User blog:Thantosiet/A Few Writing Tips
Being here I've noticed a few recurring issues with new users. I mean both Wiki Ops and general writing, but right now I'm going to focus on the writing because I earned this English degree, dangit, and I'm going to use it! I'll probably update this in the future. Capitalization Apparently to some people this is an all-or-nothing game. Capitalization should be used: 1) At the beginning of a sentence. 2) For proper nouns--names or titles of people, places or objects. 3) For every important word in a title (you can skip "the", "or" and "and" unless they're at the beginning of said title) It should NOT be: 1) Used For Every Single Word In A Sentence, Like This: It's Really Annoying, Frankly, And A Pain To Fix. 2) TURNED INTO CAPS LOCK, WHICH IS THE INTERNET EQUIVALENT OF SHOUTING. 3) ignored entirely. it looks sloppy. this is not a tumblr post, this is part of a story you are trying to tell. Punctuation 1) Periods go right at the end of the last word of your sentence, and the space goes after it, before the next word. "End the sentence. Then start a new one" is correct. "End the sentence.Then start a new one" is wrong. "End the sentence . Then start a new one" is also wrong. This goes for all of the other punctuation, except dashes--they don't do spaces at all. 2) If you want a colon in the title (Power Rangers: Example), cool. If you don't, cool. Don't use semicolons. Just don't. 3) If your sentence ends with a period or comma, the quotation marks go outside it. "Like this." If your sentence ends with a colon or semicolon, they go outside, "like this": If your sentence ends with a question mark, it goes with the rest of the question--if the words inside the quotation marks are the question, it goes there. If not, outside. 4) If you use a dialogue tag like "he said" after a line of dialogue, the dialogue ends with a comma, not a period. "For example," she said, "this looks less choppy." Spelling If the word you are using is NOT a made-up word, and a red squiggly line appears beneath it, you've probably spelled it wrong. Right-click on the word and you'll get a dropdown menu with some different spelling suggestions. Commonly Misspelled Words on This Wiki 1) Villain. Not "Villian" or "villan." 2) Rangers. Not "Rangeres." 3) Series. Not "Serie." I know it looks plural but it works for both. 4) Silver. Not "Sliver." 5) Portrayed. Not "Protrayed." 6) Destroy. Not "Destory." 7) First. Not "Frist." 8) Synopsis. Not "Sypnosis." 9) Response. Not "Responce." 10) Trivia. Not "Triva." Other They're = They are, as in "They are up to something." Their = Belongs to them, as in "Their boat is missing." There = A slightly distant location, as in "He ran over there." Its = Belongs to it, as in "Its boat is missing." It's = It is, as in "It is annoyed at the boat thief." Its' = Not a word. Witch = A magic-user like Rita Reuplsa. Which = Which one, as in "Which of these two is the boat thief?" Wich = Not a word either. Canon = An official text--the actual Power Rangers show is our "canon." Cannon = A really big gun. Category:Blog posts